


If aliens were real

by eikazu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikazu/pseuds/eikazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was in fact a crater in the middle of the destroyed pansy bed that his mother had planted the day before. Bits and pieces of mechanical gears could be seen everywhere. But worst of all was a UFO in the middle of the fucking garden.</p><p>He had dabbled in his fair share the supernatural phenomenon. But this was taking it too far. And where the hell was that alien?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If aliens were real

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write a alien!sugawara and here it is.

“So let me get this straight.” said the cop as he chewed on his donut. “This is exactly what happened. I’m supposed to believe that an alien personally landed in your backyard.” by than the cop had finished his donut. 

“Yes. That’s exactly what happened!” said Daichi Sawamura, aged seventeen, ordinary high school student and a very sensible person. 

“It’s called trespassing. Can’t you do something about this?” spoke Daichi. 

“Shoo” spoke the cop as he proceeded to load a game of Minecraft on his computer. 

Daichi stood at the desk but was ignored in favor of Minecraft. He turned and spoke closer to the cop. "I swear there are UFO pieces in my backyard.” 

The cop checked his watch and than started playing his Minecraft game again. 

“But—ALIENS” continued Daichi throwing his arms up. 

“Could or could not possibly exist. Space is a huge ass place.” Said the bored cop playing his game of Minecraft. “Look kid,my shift ends in half an hour so I think you should scoot.”

“Aliens might invade-“ 

“Busy” 

Daichi sighed and left the busy cop to his game of Minecraft. Well then, that went smoothly he thought. 

He walked out of the police station to the bike rack and unchained his bike. Daichi started pedaling home.

Please God I’m begging you. Please don’t let there be a crater in the middle of my backyard.

His hopes were crushed as he arrived home and checked his backyard making sure his mind wasn’t playing tricks on him.

Goddamn it. 

There was in fact a crater in the middle of the destroyed pansy bed that his mother had planted the day before. Bits and pieces of mechanical gears could be seen everywhere. But worst of all was a UFO in the middle of the fucking garden. 

He had dabbled in his fair share the supernatural phenomenon. But this was taking it too far. And where the hell was that alien?

Daichi looked around his backyard hoping to find the alien. He started by checking behind the old shed. 

Nothing there could be found except a gardening rake and old magazines. 

Daichi left the old shed and headed toward his old treehouse. He climbed up the ladder and almost tripped on a cardboard box near the entrance.

Curious. He opened up the box carefully.

Ah. Nostalgia. He recalled as he saw everything related to volleyball stacked inside. A couple of sports magazines could be found promoting famous volleyball players. Moreover a volleyball could be found amongst the trophies and souvenir collector photos. 

Daichi smiled as he could feel the memories buzzing through him. 

“Boo!”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH” Daichi couldn’t help but scream as a grey-haired figure appeared behind him. 

"W-who are you?” said Daichi as he turned around to face the boy. He grabbed the nearest object he could find and held a volleyball to his chest for protection.

“I'm Sugawara Koushi, alien extraordinaire. Pleased to meet you.” smiled Sugawara undisturbed by Daichi’s scream. 

"So what's your name cutie?" said the alien.

“D-Daichi Sawamura” said Daichi. 

"I really like it here” smiled the boy as he looked around Daichi’s old treehouse. 

“Hell no. You are not staying here.” hissed Daichi.

"Are all humans like this?” Said Sugawara.

“Uh…no” spoke Daichi embarrassed. 

"Oh what’s this?” spoke Sugawara as he saw the box of volleyball belongings.

“It’s nothing” said Daichi quickly as he scrambled to pack all of his sports belonging back into the box. 

The grey-haired beauty stepped over Daichi as he was clearly examining Daichi’s treehouse. Posters of famous volleyball players like Ivan Zaytsev, Yoshiko Yano, Matt Anderson and Llloy Ball littered the walls of the treehouse. A pile of old blankets were in a corner near a box with a kettle and a 

“So alien huh, what's space like?” asked Daichi. 

“Space is alright.” replied Sugawara vaguely. 

"I see." spoke Daichi. 

"What about you?” 

“I'm on summer holiday. It's great really”

It was awkwardly silent before Daichi's ringtone ruined the moment. 

“Hello. Daichi here. Who am I speaking to?” 

“Yo Daichi! What's up?” said Ryuunosuke Tanaka. 

“Nothing much.” Spoke Daichi.

"We definitely have to compete in the volleyball try-outs this year” said Tanaka.

“Sure thing Tanaka” replied Daichi.

"Wohoo I can't wait! I'm gonna tell Nishinoya and the rest.” Responded Tanaka excitedly. “Although one huge problem, we're still missing a setter.”

“Don't worry. I'm sure one will turn up eventually or something.” Replied Daichi weakly. 

“Well gotta go Saeko needs help from Ryuunosuke Tanaka” 

“Please stop referring yourself in first person.” Groaned Daichi. 

“Bye man.”

“Good bye Tanaka.”

Daichi hung up. 

“Who's Tanaka?” Asked Sugawara.

“Just a friend of mine.” Answered Daichi.

"Nice.” 

“Yeah.”

The atmosphere was awkward. 

Daichi coughed.

Sugawara was silent. 

"I think I'm gonna stay here. I like it a lot.” Said Sugawara suddenly. “ I could get used to Earth”

Daichi groaned. There was no helping it with aliens who crashed landed into the backyard. 

Great. Just great


	2. Lost in Suburbia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness! I hope you'll enjoy 8D

Aliens thought Daichi were peculiar creatures.

Sugawara didn't understand a lot of things about human culture. The alien intended to stay in Daichi’s treehouse. Not that Daichi could stop him. 

"Fine" replied Daichi with a long suffering sigh. Sugawara smiled. 

“Was a broken UFO convincing enough?” 

“Yes” Daichi rolled his eyes. “This is black mail” 

“Lies” replied Sugawara. He continued moving things around the treehouse to his liking. A blanket floated to an old mattress in the corner. Next the boxes of volleyball memorabilia floated onto stacked boxes in the treehouse. 

“Ummm…can you stop doing the floaty thing?” 

“floaty thing? Oh you mean my telekinesis? It comes in handy” said Sugawara. 

“I see” responded Daichi. 

The alien had than disappeared to God knew where after Daichi had rearranged items in the treehouse. 

 

Daichi was in his current predicament of looking for a elusive alien. 

He racked his brains of trying to think of where an alien could possibly hide. 

Nothing. 

Daichi had checked the treehouse several times to make sure the alien was there, only to find the place empty. He was sure he wasn't hallucinating and this wasn't happening. 

There was an earthbound alien on the loose on Earth. Daichi had to find him immediately. 

He had the worst luck. Damn Sugawara and his persuasiveness. Daichi realized he had started to grow fond of Sugawara's company. 

Maybe he should have let the alien stay in his room and keep him company. 

Nope that clearly wasn't happening in a million years. Daichi slammed his head on a wall for thinking the line of thought. 

He went to check the garage.

 

Sugawara was really interested in human culture. Daichi had unwillingly become his expert. Or maybe he was just too persuasive for his own good.

Sugawara seemed to love cats and seemed to attract cats wherever he went. He cooed at a cat near a pet shop window as Daichi was walking beside him. 

“Awww aren’t cats cute Daichi?” 

“They sure are” said Daichi. Just like you. 

Sugawara had put against the glass window parallel to the cat’s paw. The cat was looking at Sugawara happily. Sugawara tapped the glass as the cat leaned towards the glass. The cat stood on tiptoes following Sugawara’s hand. 

Hanging out with the alien was an adventure itself.

Daichi rewatched nostalgic old movies he thought he would never see again. He immersed the alien in pop culture. He took Sugawara to a restaurant. Which to be honest felt like a friend date or was it a date? He had no idea. 

He went ice-skating for the first time with the alien. And helplessly fell on his butt, while Sugawara gracefully skated around. But with help from Sugawara he slowly got the hang of the basic. There were a lot of firsts with Sugawara. 

He could feel his breath taken away watching Sugawara as they stood together in a park at the end of the day watching a sunset. 

Daichi realized he was hopelessly falling in love an alien out of all people. 

 

Sugawara had gotten himself lost in a small retail store in the neighborhood. The store was quaint and quiet with a few customers coming in every now and then. He had gotten lost by curiously exploring the neighborhood by himself, while Daichi was asleep. 

Human culture was really exciting thought Sugawara and Oh dear he should have told Daichi but there was no use turning back now and he hoped Daichi did not have a hard time finding him. 

Daichi had decided to check the neighborhood shops and as he turned past the Happy Grocers he saw Sugawara’s grey hair peering through the crack of some shelves. 

“Ah there you are! I’m glad I found you Sugawara” Said Daichi relieved.

“Come on let’s go.”

Sugawara looked just as glad to have found Daichi. 

They left the Happy Grocers behind as they walked back together to Daichi’s house.

“Next time don’t do that.” Said Daichi 

“I’m sorry.” Apologsed Sugawara. He really should have been grateful for everything Daichi had done and provided him with. He really should have. 

“By the way aren’t your summer holidays ending soon?” asked Sugawara.

“Yeah.” Said Daichi sadly as he thought about school but then he would be playing volleyball again. However there was one huge problem for the team and they were missing a reliable setter. 

Suddenly he had a great idea in mind involving a certain alien with supernatural powers. All he needed was Sugawara’s agreement with this particular idea.


	3. Setter accepted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished! 8D

The summer holidays had come to an end.

Daichi had spent the last few days with Sugawara arguing over movies, stopping him from bringing cats home and doing his homework at the last minute. 

Sugawara knew Daichi had a lot of ideas. This one however was far by the best. He particularly liked the idea of becoming Karasuno’s setter. 

He also realized he had feelings and he didn’t know what to do with them. He also really liked Daichi.

The human was really endearing to him and he didn’t know how to respond with his feelings. He wanted to smooch Daichi. But he also wanted him to cuddle him forever. Sugawara really wanted to be with Daichi always. 

Presently the volleyball practice came to an end.

Sugawara had used his telekinesis a few times with setting the ball perfectly to his team mates. 

(That cheater thought Daichi.)

The team had fallen in love with Sugawara on sight. 

"Hi. I'm Sugawara Koushi. I’m really pleased to meet you."

“Hello.” Said Kageyama

“Oooh!” Said Hinata 

“Awesome.” Said Nishinoya

“Pleased to meet you!” said Asahi

“He’s my new wingman.” declared Tanaka.

Tsukishima just waved. And Yamaguchi said a quiet hi. 

"That’s all of the team.” replied Daichi “I’m the captain.” He smiled. 

“I see.” Said Sugawara. He beamed at all of them. 

"All right let’s clean up the volleyball equipment and clean the floors everyone.” Said Daichi.

Captaincy suits him thought Sugawara. 

The team dispersed to clean up various volleyball equipment strewn everywhere in the gym. After that they left to the locker room to change. Various team members had already left the locker room heading home. 

"Come on Suga let’s go.” said Daichi.

"Okay." 

They both left the high school heading home. 

Sugawara had gotten lost, but not intentionally. He had been following Daichi before he had lost him in the crowd. God damn it. He just hoped Daichi wouldn’t be angry at him. 

“SUGA.” yelled Daichi. 

“I’M HERE!” yelled back Sugawara. Daichi weaved through the crowd until he found Sugawara standing, waiting for him. 

"You shouldn’t have gotten lost again.” Said Daichi angrily. “I was worried.”

“Sorry Daichi.” Said Sugawara.

Daichi's anger diffused. 

“Be careful next time alright?” he said.

“Okay.” replied Sugawara. 

“Listen Suga, I have something to tell you. I think I like you” confessed Daichi.   
“I like you too.” Replied Sugawara blushing. 

“Then that makes the two of us.” Laughed Daichi. 

Daichi went closer to Sugawara. He leaned in until their noses were touching.   
Their lips locked in a kiss. They were both a little red after kissing.

“I love you Suga.”

“I love you Daichi.”


End file.
